Chatting Dating
by Foodlovers
Summary: Berawal dari chatting grup, dan pertanyaan ino. Kok jadinya begini? / baca aja deh / oneshot / SasuSaku / RnR.


**Haruno Sakura** teman-teman, mau tanya apa ada yang tau kalau mau ambil satu tahun di Universitas Negeri Konoha itu nama programnya apa? Yang buat setara akta 4.

 **Ino Yamanaka** buat siapa, Ra?

 **Hinata Hyuga** namanya profesi keguruan, Ra.

 **Temari** tertarik untuk daftar, Ra? Kamu kepengen jadi guru?

 **Inuzuka Kiba** sertifikasi, Ra.. bisa jadi PNS, asal jangan lewat jalur yang melenceng ya, Ra. Haha

 **Hinata Hyuga** menurutku lebih baik S2 pendidikan, dapat akta 5 bisa jadi dosen

 **U. Naruto** pinter banget sih sayangnya aku **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Temari** jangan mesraan di sini ogeb **U. Naruto**

 **Haruno Sakura** bukan buat siapa-siapa kok. Aku cuma nanya aja hehehe

 **Ino Yamanaka** getting married or take study magister, which one will you take first hayo?

 **Sai** getting married with you **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Inuzuka Kiba** Njir!! **Sai**

 **U. Naruto** lamar yang bener nyong **Sai**

 **Gaara** _[ **Ino Yamanaka** getting married or take study magister, which one will you take first hayo?]_ bisa di sambi kan..

 **Haruno Sakura** _[ **Gaara**_ _bisa disambi kan..]_ if you want try

 **Ino Yamanaka** RA!!

 **Hinata Hyuga** RA!! (2)

 **Sai** RA!! (3)

 **Inuzuka Kiba** RA!! (4)

 **U. Naruto** baca chat Gaara dan balesan Sakura, berasa ambigu.. kalau ada yang marah gara-gara ini gak ikutan ah!

Dan seketika hening.

 **chatting dating**

 **naruto belong to masashi kishimoto**

 **warning: AU. Bahasa gak baku. OOC. Typo. Gak sesuai EYD. Gak ada percakapan secara langsung.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Lulusan pendidikan bahasa Inggris dari Nihon University, baru saja wisuda dua bulan lalu. Sudah cantik, ramah, _cumlaude_ pula. Kurang apa coba? Sebagai seorang wanita, Sakura nyaris tidak ada cacat. Hanya kelakuannya saja yang terkadang cacat, tapi ini menurut Ino si babi kesayangannya Sakura. Sakura dan Ino adalah salah satu contoh _friendship goal_ menurut kebanyakan orang. Mereka sudah bersama sejak sekolah menengah pertama, berlanjut ke sekolah menengah atas, hingga memutuskan masuk universitas yang sama pula. Biar ada temannya, pikir Sakura saat itu. Tapi tidak menurut Ino, biar bisa irit ongkos kalau ke kampus karena Ino bisa nebeng mobilnya Sakura tiap hari tanpa di mintai uang bensin atau parkir. Sakura kelewat baik. Sayangnya sahabat pirangnya malah memanfaatkan kebaikan si pinky. Ya gitu, _friendship goal_ ala mereka.

Jadi, saat ini Sakura sedang di landa kebingungan. Ingin menjadi apa dirinya kelak? Sudah selesai kuliah dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Cari kerja di mana saja pasti akan di terima. Tapi Sakura ingin menjadi seseorang, bukan hanya pekerja yang cari uang. Sakura ingin memiliki suatu profesi. Karena itu gadis pinky ini sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah yang akan ia akan lakukan selanjutnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura jadi teringat soal chat _whatsapp_ grup kelas universitas nya. Teringat akan percakapan terakhir dari Naruto. Memangnya siapa yang akan marah? Pacarnya Gaara? Sakura tidak tahu kalau Gaara sudah punya pacar. Yang Sakura tahu, Gaara itu maniak bola. Bisa bergadang tidak tidur karena nonton bola, makanya mata panda tercetak jelas di kedua matanya. Toh, Sakura merasa komentarnya buat Gaara tidak ada maksud apa-apa juga. Mereka hanya teman biasa saja sejak sekolah menengah atas, jadi wajar jika Sakura sedikit lebih mengenal Gaara dari yang lain.

 _Ting_

 _Ting_

 _Ting_

 _Ting_

 _Ting_

Dering _whatsapp_ dari ponsel Sakura bunyi tiada henti. Empunya ponsel sedang ke kamar mandi sebentar, kurang dari sepuluh menit lah. Tapi notif Sakura tiba-tiba jebol begini. Ada apasih? Mari kita liat...

 **Ino Yamanaka** getting married or take study magister, which one will you take first hayo?

 **Sai** getting married with you **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Inuzuka Kiba** Njir!! **Sai**

 **U. Naruto** lamar yang bener nyong **Sai**

 **Gaara** _[ **Ino Yamanaka** getting married or take study magister, which one will you take first hayo?]_ bisa di sambi kan..

 **Haruno Sakura** _[ **Gaara** bisa disambi kan..]_ if you want try

 **Ino Yamanaka** RA!!

 **Hinata Hyuga** RA!! (2)

 **Sai** RA!! (3)

 **Inuzuka Kiba** RA!! (4)

 **U. Naruto** baca chat Gaara dan balesan Sakura, berasa ambigu.. kalau ada yang marah gara-gara ini gak ikutan ah!

 _~25 Unread Message~_

 **Uchiha Sasuke** _[ **Haruno Sakura** if you want try]_ let's we try..

 **U. naruto** Njay! Sas.

 **Sai** lamar yang bener Sas

 **Ino Yamanaka** lamar yang bener Sas (2)

 **Hinata Hyuga** lamar yang bener Sas (3)

 **Ten Ten** akhirnya Sasuke tancep gas

 **Inuzuka Kiba** _[ **Ten Ten** akhirnya Sasuke tancep gas]_ doi dah ngode dari kapan tau, Ten. Tapi ceweknya terlalu pinter sih jadi gak peka.

 **Ten Ten** yang pinter rata-rata gak pekaan ya. Hm...

 **Inuzuka Kiba** jan curhat Ten

 **Ino Yamanaka** _[ **Ten Ten** yang pinter rata-rata gak pekaan ya. Hm...]_ gak semua kok, aku pekaan :')

 **U. Naruto** djidjiek **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Temari** _[ **Ino Yamanaka** gak semua kok, akupekaan :')]_ lha situ pinter? Kok saya ndak tau...

 **Ino Yamanaka** BNGSD!! **U. Naruto**

 **Ino Yamanaka** _[ **Temari** lha situ pinter? Kok saya ndak tau...]_ wtf tem!!

 **Ino Yamanaka** mana nih si pinky gak muncul? **Haruno Sakura**

 **Ino Yamanaka** [photo] **Haruno Sakura** nih schreenshot chaptured omongannya **Uchiha** **Sasuke** pikirin baik-baik ya sayang. Kelak anak kalian cakep banget pasti!

 **U. Naruto** pfffffttttt!! iya pikirin baik-baik, Ra.

 **Inuzuka Kiba** pikirin baik-baik, Ra. Doi dah naksir lama. Kasian

 **Temari** semangat, Ra. Ambil S2 sambil ngurus suami bagus juga kok

 **Ten Ten** iya, Ra. Biar wisuda magister udah ada gandengan hahaha

 **Uchiha Sasuke** japri, Ra **Haruno Sakura**

 **U. Naruto** Njay Sas! Mangat bro.

 **Sai** semangat Sas

 **Inuzuka Kiba** semangat Sas haha

 **Ino Yamanaka** semangat Sas, semangat jidat

What the hell that?!

Seketika Sakura _s_ _weetdrop_ baca chat _whatsapp_ dari grup. Teman-temannya sudah gila atau apa sih. Tapi apa benar Sasuke suka padanya? Sejujurnya Sakura juga sudah suka Sasuke sejak lama sih, tapi Sakura tipe cewek yang _chic_ _and_ _cool_ gitu, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya.

 _Ting_

 **Uchiha Sasuke** Ra, hari sabtu nanti ada acara? Aku mau ngajak makan malam.

"Mampus, Sasuke beneran japri. Balas apaan ya kira-kira" batin Sakura panik. Sejujurnya Sakura gugup di chat personal oleh orang yang selama ini ia taksir diam-diam. "bener kata si mamah, jodoh emang gak ke mana" lanjut batin Sakura sambil tertawa nista. Ckck kelakuan mu, Ra.

 **Haruno Sakura** gak ada kok Sas. Boleh aja kok.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** aku jemput kamu jam setengah 7 malam

 **Haruno Sakura** oke Sas.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** hn, see u soon

 **Haruno Sasuke** iya, Sasuke-kun

 **Uchiha Sasuke** tidur sana, dah malam

 **Haruno Sakura** kamu juga..

 **FIN**

Maaf, finish dengan gaje nya hahaha

Mau bilang based on true story, tapi gak juga sih haha... hanya sebagian dari chat itu beneran adanya, sisanya di karang-karang sendiri.

Maaf juga kalau gak memuaskan.. hanya mau iseng dan sebagai pelampiasan aja.

Oh ya, dan maaf juga gak ada buat omake nya, serius bingung mau bikin kayak gimana hehehe... ya anggap aja abis ini SasuSaku nya makan malam terus confirm dating haha


End file.
